Avatar: The Dragon Talismans
by mindmeld1650
Summary: Sequel to avatar the adventure continues. It has been five years since the fire lord has been defeated, but now a new threat looms on the horizon. Can the gaang stop this threat before it is too late? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

A/N2-Okay finally book two! So Like I said this takes place about five years after they defeat the fire lord. To halt confusion here are the ages: Aang-eighteen. Katara is nineteen. Sokka is twenty-one. Toph is eighteen. Zuko is twenty-one. Kuzon is twenty. Also the avatar world has advanced in technology so gunpowder now exists. Which means canons, flintlock muskets, and flintlock pistols all exist. That's all for now so read, enjoy, and review!

It was very foggy out on the open seas. A merchant ship slowly drifted across the water to its destination. It carried gold, clothes, jewelry, and other items to be bought and traded. The captain was below deck reading the maps estimating how long until they get to the port city.

He heard a shout above deck. He ran to the first mate pointing out to the sea. The captain pulled out his telescope and looked. There was a small ship that was quickly gaining on them. It took the captain little time to recognize the ship as a pirate vessel. He yelled "Pirates! Get your weapons! Prepare for battle!" The crew set to work grabbing rifles and pistols and loading the canons. They prepared their weapons with gun powder and readied for the imminent attack. The pirates came to the starboard side of the ship and fired. The merchant ship fired back, gunpowder filled the space between the ships making it harder to see. The pirates screamed and yelled as they boarded the merchant vessel. They killed the crew in seconds.

The captain of the pirates stepped over the dead bodies and walked below deck and found what looked to be a small jewelry box. Opening it contained a small stone talisman engraved with a red dragon.

The pirate next to him asked "Is this what we came for? A small rock with a dragon?"

The captain answered "This is much more than a small rock. This will lead us to ultimate power!"

* * *

It was early in the morning. Kuzon took a deep breath of fresh morning air. He walked slowly to the palace, enjoying the nature around him. Unfortunately his meeting at the palace might not be a good one. The fire sages had requested a meeting with him, Aang and the rest of the gang. He looked up into the sky to see a large flying animal. He knew it was Appa and Aang. The flying bison landed on the ground and the airbender jumped off and gracefully land on the ground. He smiled at Kuzon and waved.

"Go to see you again!" Aang said to him.

Kuzon smiled "Long time no see old friend." He shook Aang's hand. "Do you know anything about this meeting?" Kuzon asked.

"Not a clue. I don't think it's going to be good though." Aang answered with a serious tone.

They continued into the palace. They saw Zuko and greeted him.

"Hey Zuko!" they both said in unison.

He smiled and waved back. Eventually the rest of the gang showed up. Toph, Sokka, and Katara came in and everyone exchanged hugs.

The fire sages entered and stood facing them. Silence fell upon the group as they looked at the sages. The one in the middle said "Welcome. We are glad to see you here. We have grave news to tell you. A couple of days ago a merchant ship was ambushed by pirates."

Sokka cut him off "Look if this is about an act of piracy, I'm afraid we can't do anything. It happens all the time. We do our best to stop them, but so far they just keep coming back."

The sage shook his head and continued "This is not about the act, but what they stole. It turns out the ship was carrying one of eight dragon talismans."

"What's a dragon talisman?" Toph asked him.

"The dragon talismans are ancient items made long ago by a power hungry man who was jealous of the avatar's powers. So this man made eight talismans inscribed with a different color dragon. The darker the color the more powerful it was. White would give the user the ability of flight. Yellow gave the ability of speed. Purple gave strength. Green gave the user to gather energy and release it in a powerful beam. Blue gave enhanced reflexes. Orange gave battle precognition, the ability to tell when an opponent will strike. Red gives the user to control objects with their mind and black can combine all the powers in one. Luckily the avatar stopped the man before it was too late. The avatar spread the talismans around the world never to be found again."

"So if the pirates get the rest of these things, they can be unstoppable. They could even defeat me." Aang said, fear notable in his voice.

Nodding in agreement the sage answered "Yes, they could. The good news is the sages were entrusted with one of the eight. Every five years it would be passed to the next sages in the cycle. Now we have it and we are in luck. It is the most powerful, the black one."

"That's great!" said Katara. "But what do you want us to do?"

"We have ideas of where we might find some of the other talismans. If you could split up and retrieve them, we can stop the pirate's plot." The sage answered her. One of the others went over to a nearby table and got a map. Opening it he pointed to the northern water tribe "We believe that the water sages might have found one of the talismans." He pointed to a coastal city "We also think that this market area might contain another." Then he pointed to Ba Sing Se. "Here an exhibition of artifacts will be displayed, perhaps you can find one here."

"Me and Zuko will handle the coastal city." said Aang to the sages.

"Sokka and I will use Appa and go to the North Pole." Katara said pointing at the map.

"That leaves Toph and me at Ba Sing Se. Since it takes place at the palace, and Toph being the queen, we should have no trouble." Kuzon said.

"Very good." The sage in the middle said. "But be warned, the pirates also want these. You might face many dangers on the way." They all nodded and departed for their destinations. Katara and Sokka got on Appa and flew to the North Pole. Aang and Zuko set sail for the port city of Ainran. While Toph and Kuzon set sail for Ba Sing Se.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Within two days Zuko and Aang made it to the city. Zuko stepped off the ship and observed his surroundings. The market district was huge. People moved all throughout the different vendors bartering and buying goods. Aang stepped off the ship with his usual upbeat step. He smiled as he looked at all the people. "This place is great!" he said with enthusiasm "I'm sure we'll find the talisman somewhere." He looked at the airbender and sighed.

"I don't think it'll be easy to find a small rock in the midst of all these people, but we might as well start looking. Remember be careful. If the sages are right; pirates are looking for it too." Zuko said "You take one side of the city and I'll take the other." The avatar nodded and left.

While Zuko walked around the bustling city he observed all the markets to look for the talisman. The bustling city markets were not to his taste. As prince of the fire nation, he and his uncle had a lot of work to do to repair broken ties to the others nations. The five years he spent in the palace seemed to isolate him from any sort of city life. He had rarely been out of the palace. The constant noise of people started to get a little irritating.

He checked as many markets that might contain some sort of talisman, but so far he had found nothing. Sighing he said to himself "Just great, this could take weeks!" He then heard a scream from a vendor.

"Help me! I'm being robbed!" he yelled as several men armed with swords and pistols ripped apart the shop, throwing items and goods in different directions.

"I found it!" yelled one of them, raising a small stone in the air.

"The talisman!" Zuko gasped looking at it. He ran and attacked the pirates engaging in combat. Then easily Zuko grabbed the talisman and ran to find Aang. He finally found Aang talking to a vendor, probably trying to see if he had the talisman. Zuko ran by and grabbed Aang by the arm and ran with him. Aang fell into stride and yelled "What's going on!"

Zuko yelled back "I got it! I got the talisman!"

"That's great!" said Aang "But why are we running?"

"That's why!" Zuko answered pointing at the mob of pirates chasing after them. "We have to get back to the ship."

Aang broke into a run but moved too fast to see a cabbage merchant in front of him. Aang stumbled and tripped, breaking the cart in the process, when Zuko ran by and picked him up "Get up! Get up!" he yelled as they heard the infuriated cries of the merchant.

Aang then said "What color is it? Maybe it can help us get back."

Zuko nodded and looked at the small stone in his hand "It's white, the flying one."

"Perfect! We can fly back to the ships!" Aang rejoiced.

"Yeah, but how does it work?" he asked. Aang shrugged. Zuko shook his head thinking. He tried to think of himself flying and before he knew it he was. He eventually stabilized himself and got control. Looking to his right he saw Aang flying several feet away. He banked right to go back to the ship. Zuko followed suit and banked left. He figured their pursuers couldn't get them, he was wrong. He heard gunfire and small lead shots whizzed past his ear. _Great_ he thought _now I'm an even _bigger_ target_! More gunshots followed, but he was surprisingly not hit yet. Then he saw his ship and slowly descended and landed on the deck. He saw Aang land next. Then a puff of smoke from the ship and they started moving. Zuko's legs were still shaking from the adrenaline.

"Should be smooth sailing from here." said Aang gasping for breath.

"Let's hope so." Zuko said back panting before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

A/N 2-Just as a side note, the chapters in this story might be a lot shorter than the last one.

Kuzon and Toph were riding to Ba Sing Se by ostrich horse. Toph then asked "So you have any plans on how we are going to get this talisman thing?"

Kuzon shook his head "Not sure yet. All I know is that these pirates are probably looking for it too. We have to maintain a low profile. Then we can look for it."

"I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm kinda the queen of the earth kingdom. Keeping a low profile won't be very easy." She said to him.

"Who said we can't hide in plain sight?" he questioned. She opened her mouth to answer but closed it when she realized he out smarted her. He smiled and rode on.

They reached the gates and they entered the city. Kuzon was still deep in thought about their plan. The city awed at Toph; since she hadn't been out of the palace often, it was a rare sight to see the queen amongst everyone else. The guards met up with them and insisted on escorting them to the palace.

Once they reached the palace they decided to go to Toph's chambers to prepare for the exhibition. When they walked in Kuzon noticed the room was very lavish and decorated. It had earth kingdom insignias everywhere, silk pillows and blankets, a large bed, everything royalty should have. He let out a low whistle in amazement.

"Glad you like it." She said to him, sitting down on the bed and putting her head back on a pillow "I personally think it could use a different color."

Kuzon shook his head "No I think it looks-oh." He looked at her as she waved her hand in front of her eyes to show that she couldn't see. "Sorry, I guess I forgot." He said, feeling his face turning red.

"Don't feel bad." Toph said to him. "It doesn't matter. It was a joke. What good is being blind if you can't make fun of yourself and laugh at it?" he smiled and nodded. She continued "So did you come up with anything yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Listen up. First of all we have to go in and act like everything is normal. We can't let anyone know what we're up to. Not even the guards."

"But the guards are around me _all _the time." She suggested the potential problem.

"Since I'll be around, they'll know you have protection." He said "Anyway, we have to stroll around, saying hi to anyone that comes up to us. I'll do most of the talking, but you'll be sensing for any abnormalities."

"What would be abnormal?" she asked, still laying back on the bed and relaxing.

"Pirates, anyone with a weapon, even a cluster of people that seem like they could be plotting. If we can find the pirates, they might lead us directly to the talisman." He answered.

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed. "Anything else?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact yes… Listen up." She groaned inwardly at the thought of more planning.


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Katara saw the water tribe symbol on the wall of the northern tribe as she and Sokka flew Appa toward it, "Look Sokka! We're here!"

"Wow," he said "It seems to go quicker without all the side tracks." The flood of memories that came with the thought of traveling to the Northern water tribe for Aang to find a teacher overwhelmed them. As they landed they were happily greeted by all the citizens. Sokka and Katara headed to the temple to find the water sages.

When they did the eldest, a woman, said, "Welcome brother and sister of water. We welcome you with open arms. What brings you here today?"

Sokka explained to her the mission they were on. "So do you people know where one of them might be?" he finished his long explanation.

She answered, "Well we have one right here, I would be glad to give it to you so that it may be kept safe." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the purple talisman and handed it to Sokka.

"Thank you so much!" Katara said. "This will be very helpful."

"I am glad to help you." She smiled back. "But if I can ask for a favor."

Sokka said, "Anything, we owe you one."

She shook her head, "Oh no, not for me, but for the northern water tribe."

"What is it then?" Katara asked curiously.

"In your absence Sokka, there was a murder. One of the benders was found dead while he went out hunting, if we could ask you to find who killed him, we would be very grateful."

Sokka smiled "Well I'd be glad to help! Sokka is on the case!" he ran off to learn more. Katara sighed and followed after.

A/N 2- sigh another short chapter. Trust me though... it gets better.


	5. Chapter 5

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Kuzon was looking in the mirror to fix his suit. The bathroom door opened and Toph came out dressed in a beautiful long blue dress. Her hair was perfectly fixed and she was wearing makeup that complemented her natural pale complexion. "You look great." He said to her, admiring his wife.

"Well I'm not sure if I like your plan. I really don't want to get all dressed up. You should know I don't like the fancy ways of society." She said glumly as she sat on the bed.

He turned to face her and said "Well it's the only way we are going to be able to fit in."

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm the queen, I attract a lot of attention." She replied, reminding him again of the potential problem.

"That is exactly what we need to do. Just remember to stick to the plan," he said. "Everything should work rather easily."

* * *

They left and entered the throne room. It was full of noble men and women, all examining the royal artifacts in the room. A small amount of earthbending guards came to Toph, but she raised her hand signaling for them to leave. They did so and scattered around the room. She and Kuzon held hands and walked about the room, stopping every once in a while to examine an artifact. Kuzon then asked in a tone only audible to Toph "Sense anything out of the ordinary?"

Shaking her head a fraction of an inch she whispered back "No, everything is normal. Except you, what do you have under your robes?"

"Just a couple of weapons I figured would come in handy." He answered her. Although it wasn't a few, more like three fully prepared flintlock pistols, four aerodynamic throwing knives, six sticks of dynamite, and two grenades. They walked on and a noble couple walked up to them.

"Hello! We are the Yuns! It is an honor to meet you two." The husband said.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you." Toph replied, in a very refined manner. They all continued to talk and more families came in to join. Kuzon was still holding Toph's hand when he felt her squeeze his hand. It was the signal they had discussed in their plan.

"Excuse me," Kuzon said to them. "I would like to look around a bit more." He kissed her on the cheek and left. Walking around, he looked for the talisman. Finally he noticed it. Before walking to it he scanned the room, he was able to identify a small group of people whop were seldom interacting and did not fit in. He knew these were the pirates.

* * *

He casually walked to the display case and examined it closely. He could not have picked a better time to look. He felt the barrel of a gun behind his head and the cocking of guns all around the room. There were no screams and the earthbenders could not move to help or they would endanger the guests. He put his hands on his head to signal he was no threat. A bald headed man walked to where Kuzon was standing. He carried a rifle and looked back and forth at the nervous people in the room. The man behind him pulled Kuzon out of the way to make room for the man, who was apparently the leader. Lifting the glass case up, he gently placed it to the side and took the talisman and examined it closely. Then lifting his hand he signaled for the rest of the pirates to follow. Kuzon felt the barrel leave the back of his head. He smirked and sent out a blast of lighting to the unaware aggressors. Killing the man who was holding the talisman, Kuzon lit a grenade and threw it to the small cluster of pirates. The citizens screamed and ran, and before the pirates could make a move it exploded. The guards started escorting the civilians out as Kuzon used one by one his pistols to kill more pirates.

Toph joined in and fought with him. Together they were able to take most of them out. Toph took the talisman and ran with Kuzon out of the palace at the pre-planed escape route. Outside the exit was a bag that Kuzon had packed earlier with clothes and medical supplies. They kept running until they could find a place to hide.


	6. Chapter 6

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

A/N2 Wow, it took me longer to post this story than I thought. Well anyway I will hopefully update with a new chapter soon. Oh yeah… before I forget. I will probably put this on my bio page, but I might make some one-shot taang chapters when I'm done with my first eight stories.

Aang was lying back on a bed in Zuko's ship. He was creating small whirlwinds in his palm to keep himself occupied while they headed for the fire nation. Zuko was leaning back on a chair in the same room, and next to Aang was the talisman on a table.

"I wonder why the pirates want these so bad. I thought they loved to steal, not rule the world." said Aang, gesturing to the talisman.

"It isn't ruling the world that they want," Zuko answered, "They want control of the world so they can steal without getting caught or killed." Aang considered this when they heard shouting above deck. They got up and ran out to see what the shouting was. "What's the problem?" Zuko asked one of the crew members.

"Look!" Aang shouted, pointing to the aft of the ship. Zuko looked and saw five gliders coming close to the ship.

"Gliders?" Zuko said to himself. "How? They aren't airbending."

"They don't have to," Aang answered him, "See look at the back." Aang was right. The back of the glider had a propeller. To turn it the men on the glider had to use a set of pedals to turn wheels in a pulley system to spin the propeller. "I can handle this one." Aang said, opening his glider. He flew off while Zuko went to speed up the ship.

Aang caught up to his enemies. He was stuck in the middle. Looking from side to side he noticed none of them were a direct threat. He then realized he hade never fought glider to glider.

Then he had an idea, he remembered a trick monk Gyatso did on a glider. He rolled over so his stomach faced the sky. Jumping up he stood on his glider. He was air surfing! Keeping his balance, he sent out small air blasts at his opponents to knock them out of the sky.

He then had to find how they got here on gliders. Riding normal on his glider he turned around to fly where his opponents came from, he saw two frigates. On the deck of the ships where metal launchers which must have been used for the air men. Easily Aang came in and destroyed the ships using firebending and within a matter of minutes the ships were sinking. He flew back into the sky and looked down to see the damage he had done, but what concerned him was how desperate they where to get the talisman. He had to get back to Zuko and hope there wasn't going to be anymore problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Sokka and Katara found the murder scene. A number of people stood around looking. "Let's check out the scene of the crime." Sokka said. They found the body at a near by hunting sight. The area was small and closed off. The only way in and out was the single pathway. Near the body lay the man's hunting spear. Sokka knelt down and examined the body closer, "Well what do we have here?" he asked himself. There was a bullet wound in the chest, "It looks like our victim was shot."

"Sokka, come here. Look at this." Katara told him. He walked over to Katara, who was standing a few feet away from the body. He looked down to see a black substance on the ground. He noticed it was gun powder residue.

"So this is where the victim was shot from." He said.

"So the attacker jumped in and fired then?" Katara asked.

"Exactly, and he was shot with a rifle." He answered.

"How can you tell?"

"The bullet was very accurate. The gun had to be rifled and only muskets have that." He answered.

"I'm not too familiar with guns, Sokka. Do you mind explaining what rifling is?" She said.

"It's when the inside of a gun has spiral grooves cut into it. It puts a spin on the shot which makes it more accurate. Rifling is a new technique, not many guns have it." Sokka answered.

"So that means we just have to find the man who sells rifled guns and we just ask him who his customers were." said Katara.

"Exactly, we have a new location to go to. Come let's go." Sokka and Katara left the crime scene and headed to a local market. They looked through the bustling streets. They then found a gun seller.

"Hi," Katara said in a friendly tone, "We are on a murder case and we think you could help."

"Well I'm, not sure how I would fit in this, but I'll be glad to help." said the vendor.

"Do you perhaps sell guns that are rifled?" asked Sokka curiously.

The man thought about it and said "Yes I do, in fact I'm the only shop in the whole North Pole who does."

"Did you have any recent customers?" asked Sokka again.

"Let me see…" he said stroking his graying beard "Ah yes! One went by the name of Tien, he lives in the western district. The other was Sosku. I believe he lives up north."

"Thank you for your help, sir." Sokka said.

The vendor waved goodbye "Not a problem!"

They walked away "I think I'll check out our two suspects," said Sokka. "In the meanwhile check out our victim's family." Katara nodded and ran off.

* * *

Night was drawing close. Toph and Kuzon had finally slowed down, convinced they had escaped their pursuers. "We're going to need a place to stay." Toph said.

"Over there," Kuzon pointed to a stable. "We could probably use that for the night."

"Well it's empty." She said, sensing the inside for anyone. They walked in at stopped near a pile of hay.

"It's not the most comfortable bed, but it'll do." Kuzon said while putting down the bag.

"Hey you got anything more comfy in there?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, hang on a sec." he said, searching the bag for a spare change of clothes. He pulled out a light pair of pajamas for her. He handed it to her.

"Um… Do you mind turning around?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." He said. He turned and waited for her to change.

"Okay, you can look now." She said. As he turned he saw her let down her hair. He was surprised that he had rarely seen he with her hair down, being her husband he thought he should have.

"You look beautiful, with your hair like that. You should keep it like that more often." He said smiling at her. She blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks." She said giving him a hug. He held her tightly. It felt like forever since he last held her. He enjoyed how warm and inviting she was. One would think she would be rough and cold to the touch, but the reality was her skin was soft and warm. He even enjoyed her scent. She mostly smelled like the earth and rocks, but mixed with her own scent that smelled like a perfume. They lied back on the stack of hay. He put his arm around her as she cuddled closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed doing this" she said to him.

"Me too," He agreed. After a few moments he said "I think I'm going to resign as an admiral."

She was surprised, but she didn't pick her head up "Why on earth would you do that?" she asked him.

"Because," he started "I don't think they need me very much and I want to be with you more. I _should _be around with you more. I love you, and I want to spend time with you."

Touched by what he said she replied "Wow, I didn't know that's how you felt."

"Everyday I was away from you I couldn't stop thinking about you," he pulled her a little closer to him "Without you I didn't feel right, I felt like something was missing and it was you. I don't want to be away from you again." He said, a single tear trickled down his cheek.

"Well I won't mind if you stay, but for now just focus on the present and hold me like you used to a couple of years ago." She said to him smiling as she felt his arm tighten around her. They both went to sleep, happy to be reunited.


	8. Chapter 8

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Aang and Zuko were playing a game of pai-sho. Zuko was winning. All the years playing Iroh made him really good. As Zuko took another one of Aang's pieces he asked, "So, I always wondered, why does Toph occasionally call you Twinkle Toes?"

Aang smiled, remembering the time he and Toph met. "Well our first encounter didn't really go as expected," he started as he told Zuko about the fight he and Toph had at Earth Rumble VI.

"Interesting," Zuko said as Aang finished his explanation, "You never disliked it?"

Aang thought about it and said "Well not really, I guess partially because it's a plausible nickname." He said smiling, "Although, I wouldn't mind being called 'Aang' once in a while." He told him.

"So I guess I can't use that nickname then?" Zuko asked as Aang laughed. They played for a little longer.

"Did you and Kuzon know each other when you were young?" Aang asked Zuko, curious if he had any other ties with the young admiral.

"As a matter of fact we did," Zuko answered "When he wasn't in battle, he spent time around the palace. We used to practice firebending all the time. He was rather impressive. He was actually so good that Azula even respected him. He's a good guy though."

Aang nodded taking a sip of tea. "I guess he has to be something, he was enough for Toph to like, and trust me when I say Toph can be a stubborn person." Zuko chuckled at the comment.

"Well Katara can be rather interesting herself," Zuko said "She can be really dangerous, especially when she is angry."

"Yeah, she can be easily angered when she is hurt. I guess she gave you a bad impression when you joined." Aang told him.

"More like a death threat." Zuko said remembering when she had confronted him in his room at the air temple and shuddered at the thought. Aang smiled as he shook his head, remembering his wife and missing her a lot.

* * *

Sokka came up to a house and knocked on the door. A young man opened it. "Hello, my name is Sokka. I was wondering if you could answer some questions for a murder case I'm working on." Sokka asked the man.

"Of course," he said gesturing to a couch. "My name is Tien, what can I do?"

"I just had some simple questions," Sokka started. "Would you happen to own a rifled musket?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do."

"Did you her about a recent murder?"

"Yes, actually, a close friend of mine, Gindo, he was an incredible waterbender."

"Are you a waterbender?"

"Yes, the two of us learned together."

"Did you hold any grudge against the victim?"

"No, of course not! We were best friends. I wouldn't harm him at all."

"Were, you out hunting yesterday?"

"Nope, I was in here spending time with the kids."

"That's all I need for now." Sokka left and headed for Sosku's house. On the way he bumped into Katara "Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, his family doesn't seem to be a likely source though." She said.

"Well if you could check around town to see if a man named Tien has been out yesterday, that would be great." Sokka said, convinced that Tien may be lying. Katara left to learn more. Sokka knocked on the door of Sosku's house. An old man opened it. "Hi, I'm here for an investigation. Could I ask a few questions?"

"Right this way." The man told him in an old accent. They sat down at the kitchen table. "What's the problem then?" the man asked Sokka.

"Do you know a man named Gindo?"

"Yes, I happened to play a game with him the other day, he made off with a great deal of my money."

"So this game had a wager?"

"Yeah, now I regret it."

"Did you want to make him regret it?" Sokka asked the tone of his voice raised a little.

"If you mean I wanted to kill him because he got my money, no. Killing won't get anyone anywhere, except of course in jail." The man said, slightly offended at Sokka's comment.

"One more question, are you a waterbender?"

"Nope, I never really minded though. I mean it would be fun, but I guess I was meant to be a good shot."

"You mean for hunting?"

"No!" the man yelled aghast, "I couldn't take the life of an animal, I'd quicker starve. I only use fake targets."

"Well thank you for your time." Sokka said as he left the house. He had two suspects, and one killer, but which one?


	9. Chapter 9

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Kuzon and Toph had continued to head to the Fire Nation. They walked, hand in hand, through a forest. Toph then said something only audible to him, "Keep walking, but I think we are being watched." He did as she said; now both of them had made sure their senses were on edge.

A little longer down the road Kuzon saw something in the corner of his eye. He watched as a small grenade flew towards him. Quickly he concentrated on the flame and extinguished it. Then about twenty well-armed men surrounded them and about ten more hid in the trees with guns. Toph and Kuzon stood back to back in fighting stances. Kuzon knew the guns were trained on them. If they made any sudden moves they would be shot dead.

He put his arms up and Toph did the same. A man swung a chain around them, binding the two. Toph smirked, "Wrong move!" she said as she effortlessly broke the chains and tunneled underground.

Kuzon then focused on the men in the trees. With pinpoint accuracy he shot fire taking the men out one by one. To protect her husband, Toph sporadically jumped out of the ground to take out the others. In a matter of seconds they had finished off their attackers. Kuzon hopped on an ostrich horse and pulled Toph on. He clicked his tongue twice and the ostrich horse ran off. Toph hugged on to him for dear life, knowing full well that she couldn't earthbend off the ground. She felt the breeze run through her hair as they picked up speed.

* * *

Sokka met up with his sister, "Looks like Tien was lying, several shop owners said they saw him walking about yesterday." She told him.

"Well that's one strike against Tien and one against Sosku, but who's guilty?" Sokka said exasperated at the situation at hand. Katara thought for a moment. She tried to replay what the scene looked like, maybe they had missed something.

"Let's go to the crime scene." she suggested.

As they approached the body, she took a closer look. "Look over here at his foot prints." She told Sokka. He came over and examined them closely.

"What about them?" he asked.

"Now look where the gunpowder is, no prints." She said. Sokka looked at the ground and found she was right, but not only that there was no proof of tampering using a branch to sweep away the tracks. She continued, "So that means that…" She saw Sokka look at her. She then said, "So Sokka, what does that mean then?"

He smiled, "This means that the killer used waterbending to cover the tracks. Which means our killer is Tien! Hahaha! Sokka, you've out done yourself-again!" He left in his glory.

Katara shook her head and sighed and followed after her brother. Once they had proven their case, it was time for them to leave for the Fire Nation. As they got on Appa they waved bye to the crowd and flew off.


	10. Chapter 10

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Kuzon rode up to a port area. A small transport ship was loading with passengers. He and Toph dismounted and headed to the boat. Toph seemed hesitant at first, but reluctantly walked on. She seemed rather confused of where to go. Kuzon took her hand and led her to the back of the ship. She hadn't talked once, which was beginning to worry him. As the ship moved Toph sat down and hugged her knees. She looked very sad and depressed. Kuzon sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "Something wrong?" he asked her.

After a while she replied, "Yeah, there is."

"You want to talk about it?"

She sighed and said, "Normally I don't see my blindness as a hindrance, but an advantage. Although recently I found that my ability has its limitations."

Curiously he asked "What do you mean by that?"

"I can only 'see' when I am perfectly rooted to the ground and it has to be some sort of earth so I can completely sense the vibrations. Here, on a wooden deck I can't 'see' as well. When I'm in the air, I can't 'see' at all. If I fall in water I could drown. When I reach my limitations, I realize I'm not the greatest earthbender; I'm a helpless blind girl. It's kind of scary, not being able to sense things, especially when you know you can." After her little speech, he realized how scary it must be to not see at all. What really surprised him the most was that she said it scared her and Toph and scared in the same sentence never happened. He heard her sniff and saw she was crying. He couldn't stand the sight of her crying. He tightened his hold on her.

"Everything will be all right," he said "I'm her and I won't leave." He kissed her head. Slowly he heard her breathing shallow and he knew she was sleeping. "I love you." He whispered, and for a moment he thought he saw her smile.

* * *

Sokka saw the Fire Nation capital in sight from Appa. He figured they would be the first ones there since they were flying. Appa landed gracefully on the ground. The two siblings jumped off and made way for the palace. As they approached; several strong looking men walked up to them, all of them carrying rifles. Katara's hand moved toward her water pouch, "I wouldn't do that," warned one of the men. She heard the guns cock and she did what he said. She and her brother raised their hands. The man came forward, "Now, about this talisman you were sent to retrieve…"


	11. Chapter 11

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

A/N 2 this is the last chapter of this story.

Sokka had been looking all over the islands. He had picked his specific destination for a reason. The island was close to Kyoshi Island. His plan was simple: find small bands of the Kyoshi warriors and attack the pirates. He came over a hill and saw the small village. He smiled to himself. The pirates were going down.

Katara had just split up from Toph. She wasn't crying, but she was upset. She was confused for the first time. She missed Aang already. Her confusion turned to rage _what am I supposed to do?_ she thought to herself. _All I want is for me and Aang to have a normal life together. Not this stuff! First the Fire Nation war, now pirates_' She tried to calm herself. She saw a small village; she would have to hide there.

Zuko had entered a small farming town. He didn't exactly know where to hide or what to do. He figured he needed shelter and money. He found and old couple who was willing to take him in and pay him to help them on their farm. He didn't exactly want to farm, but he needed something to keep him occupied. He would have to stay here for a long while.

She had just split up with Katara. She 'looked' at the ground and walked solemnly. Tears poured down her face and onto the ground. She didn't even bother to wipe them off. All she could think of was Kuzon. If he was here, she would be in his arms, being protected by the one person she loved more than anyone. She missed his warmth, the comfort that he offered her, but now it was gone. She sensed a small town not to far away, but she didn't want to be around anyone, except Kuzon. She walked to the side of the road and hid in the forest. She made an earth tent and cried herself to sleep.

Miles away Kuzon felt the same. Tears still didn't stop running from his eyes. He made a promise and he broke it, but he wouldn't let despair get to him. He wiped his eyes and his face of sadness was replaced by a face of anger. He let every little ounce of him to be filled with it. He wanted to kill every last pirate, if it was the last thing he did. He saw the city he was looking for. He pulled his hood up and walked to the city. After entering he sat down on a bench to rest his legs from the trip. He tried to think what he could do, but he had nothing. He got up again. As he walked he felt something in his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper. It read: _I know you want to stop the pirates, I think I can help. Come find me and I will get you started. _Below it read directions and a description of the house. Only one thing passed through Kuzon's head: _The pirates are going down._

* * *

Mindmeld 1650 here, thanks for reading my second installment of Avatar fan fiction. I apologize this was shorter than the first one, hopefully the third will be longer. Obviously this fan fic belongs to me. But of course Avatar and stuff belongs to the creators of avatar. Get ready for my next installment, Avatar the Reign of the pirates.


End file.
